


长安太学记实录

by 12buttonwood



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 中国版魔法世界
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12buttonwood/pseuds/12buttonwood
Summary: *实在太丧了写不了正经的写点沙雕小段子哄哄大家*群里讨论出来的中国四大魔法学院paro*私设太多就不一一列举，大家慢慢看吧，必要的设定我会在文尾给出来的*洛神组的各位友情出演





	长安太学记实录

（一）

 

长安太学有一个著名的“无糖组合”。

 

不，不是你想的那种，所谓学校即将倒闭为了拯救大家所以一跃而出成为少女偶像组合的那种，它只是单纯的把梧桐和唐星沉的名字瞎几把拼凑出来的。

 

梧桐反抗过，觉得这种名字不适合她俩操刀平A血溅沙场的御姐霸气，能不能尊重一下她两米长的大刀。

 

“那换成‘半糖组合’？”

 

因为每次开大现场都过分惨烈而被校外人称“半死梧”的梧桐想了想，觉得无糖组合也挺好的，甜度很低嘛。

 

 

（二）

 

梧桐和唐星沉从入学起就是室友，附魔武器都是刀，外出任务十有八九都是搭档，因此关系一直很好。

 

但是关系再好，也是有分歧的。

 

她俩的分歧在于太学的附魔系剑术科教授，金博洋。

 

“……金教授，您为什么就不相信实战上刀比剑强呢？”

 

金教授虽然长了张很好欺负的娃娃脸，但是实力却很强，这也是星沉每次只能通过各种理论、方程、公式来证明她观点的原因。

 

金博洋盘腿坐在榻上，膝上放着他那柄青冥剑，屈指轻轻一敲，上古名兵的气场压得星沉两把唐刀重重坠了下去。

 

“试试？”

 

“我要去找金教授说教授你欺负人……”

 

“去找，你看江哥站谁那边。”

 

 

（三）

 

“回来了？”

 

梧桐躺在榻上一边看韩综一边给自己染指甲油，听见纸门的响动抬起头来，瞧着星沉面色不善地进来，就知道她今天又没赢。

 

嗯，正好魔王寄了梅子干来，下午去给金教授送点好了。

 

“泰山学院送来的信，我放你案上了。”

 

星沉脸色更难看了。

 

梧桐笑眯眯地挪了胡凳到她榻旁，一脸促狭地抬起下巴指了指那支绑了丝绸的羽箭：“瞧瞧，锁澜又写什么给你了？”

 

星沉抄起唐刀就把那支箭打出了门外。

 

“霜降。”

 

梧桐抛出自己的刀鞘，得到指令的长刀在空中凭空生出银白色的刀刃来，一个打旋就把那支箭又敲了回来，梧桐伸手一接一抖，那丝绸的结正好散落下来，露出上面写得三行字。

 

“嗯，《星酱》，这标题比上周那篇《小星星》好了不少。”

 

“星酱亲。”

 

“星酱抱。”

 

“星酱哄我好不好。”

 

……

 

“别拦着我我现在就要御刀去泰山！”

 

 

（四）

 

虽然星沉和泰山锁澜的关系，很微妙，但是要论长安太学的宿敌，那还得论昆仑虚。

 

一个是致力于现世界魔法秩序的入世太学，一个是沉迷上古神术毫不关心外界的世外仙地，彼此都很看不上，这也导致这两所学院的学生们看对方很不顺眼，虽然在四大学院中，这两所的合作交流项目是最多的。

 

“暗箱操作吧……”

 

梧桐带着梅子干拜访金教授的时候听到了今年的夏令营又是长安和昆仑联营的消息后，意味深长地看了正在泡茶的金博洋一眼。

 

“如果我没记错的话，好像自从东洋的羽生结弦去昆仑执教后，我们两所学院就经常有这样那样的交流活动呢。”

 

“不许直呼其名，要叫羽生教授。”金博洋一脸淡然地拿了折扇敲了敲她的头。

 

梧桐无所谓地耸耸肩，跪坐在榻上接过白瓷杯。

 

“教授，茶很烫吗。”

 

“嗯，水温正好啊？”

 

“您脸红了。”

 

“……是茶太烫了。”

 

 

（五）

 

长安太学建于阿房宫的原址上，因此联合夏令营的开营仪式也在前殿阁道上举办，梧桐站那好整以暇地看着羽生托腮盯博洋，默默地把婚礼花束的样子和场地的装饰定下来了。

 

一阵“窸窸窣窣”后，穿着白色loli裙的心情凑了过来。

 

“我今晚要让天天反攻羽生，谁都别拦我。”

 

梧桐看了她一眼，“你考试没通过？”

 

心情抖了抖自己的蓬蓬裙，“我那周把SR和R的次数用光了，结果抽出了锁澜，在羽生手下连十秒都没能撑过去。”

 

“我唯一一次挂科啊，十个学分啊，我出任务的路费把我新年要买的那条红色小裙子吃掉了啊。”心情哀嚎着，愤恨地看向站在导师群众已经揽了金博洋肩膀的羽生结弦。

 

星沉怜悯地拍了拍她的肩膀，锁澜受害者联盟达成了短暂的共识。

 

“下次我就算要耗神力也要抽英灵星沉出来干翻羽生。”

 

“别随便抄袭隔壁家的设定啊喂！”

 

 

TBC.


End file.
